When You're Gone
by trfan18
Summary: This is my first fanfic! Typical Inuyasha going off to see Kikyo. Kagome gets upset, but she decides she 's sick and tired of him breaking her heart and leaves. Will Inuyasha come to his senses in time? Will Kagome leave forever? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Um, hi. This is my first fanfic ever and I'm really nervous about it and I don't know why! I hope you guys like the story I made and constructive criticism is ok. This is a one-shot songfic with a lemon…but I might make that a second chapter. I would like to thank my friend Ladyasile for inspiring me to join.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha and I never will!

* * *

Summary: Typical Inuyasha going off to see Kikyo. Kagome obviously gets upset, but what if she decides she's sick and tired of him breaking her heart? Will Inuyasha come to his damn senses in time? Will Kagome go back to her time forever? Read to find out!

* * *

When You're Gone

Chapter 1

Everything was going fine today in the Feudal Era. Inuyasha, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Kirara were all out jewel shard hunting as usual. They were all sitting around the camp they had set up. Kagome suddenly looked up in the sky and saw the last thing she wanted to see….soul collectors. "What are you looking at Kagome?" asked Sango. Everyone else followed her gaze while Kagome just stayed silent. '_Here it comes'_ thought Kagome. "I'll be right back." said Inuyasha as he bounded off into the forest.

When he was gone for at least an hour, that was when Kagome really couldn't take it anymore. She simply got up and packed all of her things together. Everyone else didn't even try to stop her. They knew there was nothing none of them could do to ease the aching pain in her heart. "If Inuyasha comes back from fucking Kikyo, tell him that I'm done with him breaking my heart and that I'm gone forever!!" she shouted. Her friends did nothing but nod. They all felt bad for their friend from the future, having to suffer through all of this pain.

IN THE FOREST

Kagome was walking as fast as she could through the forest. She had had enough of Inuyasha going to see Kikyo. She felt so angry as tears cascaded from her chocolate brown eyes down her pale cheeks and made their way to the ground. "I can't take this crap anymore! I can't believe he keeps going to see that clay pot piece of shit!! I'm alive, she's dead and she doesn't even care about him at all! I'm sick and tired of being second best to her! I'M SO IN LOVE WITH YOU INUYASHA!!! WHY CAN'T YOU SEE THAT!?!"

Eventually, she calmed down from her little outburst of emotion and found her way to the Bone Eater's Well, the one thing that brought her to this era where she fell in love with that stubborn hanyou. She laughed to herself as she thought about how stubborn he was, and how jealous he would always get when Koga, came around.

BACK WITH MIROKU, SANGO, SHIPPO, AND KIRARA

"Poor Kagome, Inuyasha is such an ass! I hate him for always blowing off Kagome to go and see that bitch of a clay pot!" said Shippo. Miroku and Sango just looked at Shippo as if he just grew two heads or something. "What? I'm not a little kid anymore, I can say that if I want!" said Shippo. It was true too. Shippo had grown up so much these past four years of them traveling together. They couldn't help but agree with him about Inuyasha though. They all really wanted him to come to his senses already and realize that Kikyo is dead and uncaring, while Kagome is alive and that she loves him with all of her heart.

WITH KAGOME AGAIN

She really didn't want to leave. She knew if she did that Inuyasha would just come and get her and then just drag her back to the Feudal Era. That's when she suddenly had an idea of a song she heard before. She decided to sing it because it had to do with the situation concerning her and Inuyasha.

WITH THE GROUP AGAIN

Inuyasha was just coming back to the camp. When he landed at the campsite, he saw that Kagome was missing and that everyone was giving him a death glare. "What the hell is the matter with you people, and where is Kagome? Did she…?" "SHUT UP INUYASHA!!!" Inuyasha was interrupted by Shippo who just started shouting at the top of his lungs. "SHE'S GONE!! SHE WENT TO HER TIME FOR WHAT MIGHT BE FOREVER!! IT'S BECAUSE OF YOU!!"

Before Inuyasha could yell back, Shippo beat him to it again. "YOU'RE THE REASON SHE LEFT!! YOU ALWAYS BREAK HER FUCKING HEART!! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HURT HER?! DO YOU EVEN CARE!?! WHY ARE YOU SUCH AN ASSHOLE ALL THE TIME!?! YOU KNOW WHAT?! SHE LOVES YOU!! SHE TOLD US SHE LOVED YOU!! BUT YOU'RE SO DAMN DENSE TO EVEN RELAIZE THAT!! I LOVE HER AS A MOTHER AND NOW SHE'S GONE BECAUSE OF YOU, AGAIN!!!"

Inuyasha tried to say something, but Shippo started yelling again. "YOU BETTER GO TO HER AND APOLOGIZE TO HER, BECAUSE IF YOU DON'T, THEN FUCK YOU INUYASHA!! I DON'T THINK I COULD EVER LOOK AT YOU OR SPEAK TO YOU AGAIN!!!" After pouring out his emotions, Shippo just started bawling and headed to a nearby river to try to cool down. Everyone, and I mean everyone, was practically dumbfounded by the way Shippo just acted, even Inuyasha. They knew he was right though.

"Face it Inuyasha, Kikyo is cold, dead, and uncaring while Kagome is alive, caring, and loving. Kikyo wants you to die while Kagome wants you to live." said Sango. "She's right Inuyasha." stated Miroku. "But…but…but how could she love someone like me? I do love her, with all of my heart, but she could never love a stupid half-breed like me." said Inuyasha very quietly. "You're just going to have to trust us Inuyasha, but she really does love you." Sango said. "I guess you guys are right but what should I do? asked Inuyasha.

"First, go and apologize to her." Miroku said. "Then, tell her how you really feel, though you are done with Kikyo, right Inuyasha?" asked Sango. "Yes I am. I realized I don't love Kikyo anymore and she and Kagome are two completely different people. I love Kagome now with my whole heart." said Inuyasha. "Well go on and go to her!" said Miroku and Sango in unison. Inuyasha nodded and sprinted into the forest as fast as he could.

WITH INUYASHA IN THE FOREST

'I hope that Kagome can forgive me. If what the little runt and Sango and Miroku said was true, then I guess Kagome does love me back! Oh Kagome I'm so damn sorry for all those times of going to see Kikyo! I love YOU now, not Kikyo!' thought Inuyasha. As he was nearing the well, his sensitive dog ears picked up the most beautiful voice he ever heard. It was Kagome's voice and she was singing! He looked through some bushes and saw her sitting on the well. He listened to her to hear the words she was singing.

_I always needed time on my own._

_I never thought I'd, need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie, is made up on your side_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear to always get _

_me through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do, reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away, I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear, to always get _

_me through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you_

_We were made for each other, out here forever_

_I know were, yeah yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know, everything I do I give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me yeah_

_When you're gone, the pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone, the face I came to know is missing too_

_When you're gone the words I need to hear will always get _

_me through the day, and make it okay_

_I miss you_

Inuyasha was so touched by the song he just heard. He wanted to go over to her and hold her close to him and tell her he loved her with all his heart, when he heard Kagome say to herself, while her hair covered her eyes, "Can't you see Inuyasha? I love you so much that it hurts when you go to see Kikyo!" That was when he decided to reveal himself. He stepped out of the bushes. "Kagome?" said Inuyasha. Kagome turned around quickly and she hoped to Kami that he didn't hear her. Seeing the look on her face made him chuckle a little. "I heard all of it Kagome. I just wanted to say that I love you too and I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

Kagome was in shock at what she just heard. Then, tears started to fall down her cheeks. "Kagome what wrong?" asked Inuyasha. "How could you love me? I thought you loved Kikyo. You were going to go to hell with her!" she said. "You're wrong Kagome. I did love her once, but not anymore. I love you now and I want to have pups with you and I want you to be my mate." said Inuyasha. "Oh Inuyasha!" shouted Kagome as fresh tears, of joy mind you, came and she ran to him and hugged as tight as she could. "I love you so much Inuyasha!" said Kagome. "I love you too Kagome. I will love you forever. I will make that a promise." said Inuyasha. They started walking back to the campsite, while they shared their first of many kisses.

TBC

* * *

So what do you guys think? I'm going to make a second chapter that will be a lemon for this. So once again constructive criticism is appreciated and I welcome your reviews! Thanks!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey people

Hey people! Sorry it's taking me so long to update on my second chapter, but I have to deal with a dumbass research paper in English AND I have major writers block! Again I'm sorry and I hope to finish my story A.S.A.P!! BYE!


End file.
